1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an above ground swimming pool, and more particularly, to a swimming pool having a water impermeable liner, at least an upstanding panel surrounding the liner, and an improved coping structure with upstanding posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present day above ground pools generally have posts and coping structures supporting a single endless panel. However, most such structures rely on nuts and bolts to connect the many posts and coping elements together. On a large pool, that is, an obround pool in the order of 40 feet, the number of posts and coping sections is considerable, and as a result, the number of nuts and bolts that must be utilized is considerable. The labor required for erecting such a pool is, therefore, substantial.
Since the posts and coping elements must form an enclosed loop, the elements forming it must be produced with precision. There can be very little tolerances when erecting a structure that might measure over 100 feet in terms of the loop being formed.
Examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,274,621, Diemond et al, 1966; 3,869,736, Valois et al, 1975; 4,413,361, Wolf et al, 1983; and 5,155,872, Aymes, 1992. Each one of these pools shows the necessity of precision in the fabrication of the posts and coping sections or upper rails and lower rails. Even assuming relatively low tolerances in the fabrication of swimming pool components, imprecise connections will still occur over the overall installation of the pool wall because of the accumulation of the tolerances over the relatively large dimensions of the loop being formed. These problems will occur at the installation phase in the field and must be overcome by sometimes damaging the last components being connected in order to get the parts to fit.
Another disadvantage that has been found with conventional above ground pool kits, as represented by the above patents, is the number of fasteners that must be manipulated in the field in order to erect the pool. Such manipulation of fasteners, such as nuts and bolts, requires an inordinate amount of labor at the site.